


Better Late Than Never

by GreenMeridian



Series: It’s Late [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: And good times are had by all, Boris gets blown, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Valery gets introspective, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian
Summary: A continuation of It’s Late, Valera.Valery wants to return the favour, if only his own head would stop getting in the way.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> So, the hinted at sequel has arrived. This one is a little less entirely about the smut, but it’s obviously still smutty as fuck. I’ve been nervous to post this, y’all loved It’s Late so damn much, I was worried about disappointing with this one. But if Valery can slam a table in front of Gorbachev, I can certainly suck it up and post filth on the internet.
> 
> Oh, and I have a tumblr now, if you want to go find me there, it’s thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com

It started as it usually did. Working in companionable silence would turn to drinking and talking about anything but Chernobyl, Boris would pretend to leave, Valery would be kissed, and they would end up on the bed half naked and grinding against each other like far younger men.

This time, however, was different. Their last time together, Boris had taken him into his mouth and ruined him beyond repair, and now Valery wanted to taste Boris in return. Valery was finding himself feeling more and more virginal with every encounter with Boris. He hadn’t asked why, probably never would, but Boris clearly had more experience than he had. Which wasn’t hard to do, he thought bitterly. But Valery so desperately wanted to show Boris how much he wanted him, how much these encounters and Boris himself had come to mean to him. He just couldn’t quite work out how to take the first steps. He was, if he were truly honest with himself, afraid he would be a disappointment. Afraid that Boris would realise that even in this forsaken place, there were better options than a plain, neurotic old scientist, and he would once again be alone.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice his lack of responsiveness or his softening cock until Boris pulled back a little and stared down at him, concern in his eyes. Valery let his eyes go unfocused, it was easy enough without his glasses. Maintaining steady eye contact with Boris right now seemed a little too much for him to handle. 

“Valera...” Boris whispered softly. Valery swallowed and tried to steady his breathing.

“I want to... I just... I’m sorry Borja, I’m not good at this. I’m not good at any of this, the talking, the... the sex, any of it. Maybe this isn’t a good...”

Boris dropped his lips to Valery’s and kissed him with a surprising amount of tenderness, putting a stop to Valery’s spiralling. He pulled back and rested his forehead on Valery’s.

“Do I seem like the kind of man who settles, Valera?” Boris whispered gruffly. 

“No...”

“Then shut up and stop questioning my judgement.” Boris claimed his lips again, far more fiercely this time, and Valery couldn’t help but chuckle into it at Boris’ surprisingly effective method of reassuring him. He relaxed against the mattress and let Boris control the kiss, and felt himself returning to full hardness against Boris’ sturdy thigh, enjoying the press of it against him. But this still wasn’t what he wanted. He tugged at Boris’ hair slightly, and Boris complied, breaking the kiss.

“I want to taste you, Borja,” he whispered, blush spreading across his face and down his neck. A hint of shock and arousal passed over Boris’ face and Valery relished it. Boris drew back from him and lay beside him, looking at him hungrily. 

Valery breathed deeply and gathered his courage. He could do this. He drew in closer against Boris’s side, and pressed his lips to the spot just below Boris’ jaw and sucked gently enough that Boris grunted softly but not enough to leave any trace of their relationship. He tugged at Boris’ vest, needing to feel more skin. Boris hauled it off over his head without pause and Valery let himself have a moment to admire the broad chest, the smattering of silver hairs, the various scars. He dropped his head and placed a kiss above Boris’ heart. They hadn’t discussed what this was emotionally, whether this was just necessary physical release after their unbearably stressful days or a way to feel alive in the face of so much death. But Valery knew for him at least, it was more. He needed this man, needed his strength and courage, needed to feel the heat of his body next to his to get through the worst of the days and his touch to get through the worst of the nights. He needed to make sure Boris was not drinking too much, and he needed Boris to make sure he was not eating too little. Had they met in any other situation, in any other world... but no, that line of thinking was too painful and he shook it out of his head. This was about the two of them, together, now, safe in the bubble of his room so long as they kept their voices low. And so he kissed the same spot again, hoping that was enough for Boris to understand.

He lay next to Boris, tucking his face into his friend’s neck, and ran a hand down his body, slipping into his shorts and grasping his cock. This was for him, Boris was hard for him. He stroked him once, and the rough exhale of satisfaction was because of him. He shuddered at the thought of it, feeling his own erection twitch. He propped himself up and looked at the thick length in his hand, studying the contrast between his pale freckled hands and the darker skin of Boris’ cock. Different, but incredibly compatible colours, he thought.

“Valera,” Boris growled warningly. Valery shook himself out of whatever strange mood had overtaken him, released Boris’ cock and shuffled down the bed awkwardly. He tugged at the shorts, and Boris lifted his hips to allow him to slide them off, and there he was, naked and hard in Valery’s bed while Valery was still in his briefs and vest. He positioned himself between Boris’ thick thighs and swallowed deeply. He had never been this close to another man’s cock before. The smell of Boris’ arousal, salty and musky, was intoxicating and he understood exactly why Boris had breathed him in when kneeling before him. He wrapped his hand around Boris again, squeezing gently and watching a bead of fluid break free from Boris’ tip and run down his head.

“Oh...” he breathed in awe. He had imagined this before, first with other men or faceless bodies, and now with Boris, but the sheer intimacy of the act had not occurred to him until that moment. Tentatively, he moved his face closer and closer until there was nothing left to do but take the head of Boris’ cock in his mouth. He heard Boris curse softly above him, felt his body shift slightly, but he was lost in the taste of Boris’ arousal and the heavy weight of him against his tongue. He bobbed his head experimentally, barely moving at all really, just enough to get a feel for how exactly he was supposed to move his head. He concentrated on what Boris had done to him, what boys at university had talked about when bragging about their girlfriends. He bobbed his head again, a little deeper this time, tongue reflexively pressing against Boris’ cock as he did so, and Boris cursed again. Valery moaned softly in response, achingly hard and feeling himself leaking with the knowledge that Boris was enjoying this, enjoying him. He sucked gently, and a hand cupped his cheek.

“Just like that, Valera, fuck. Just like that,” Boris muttered softly and Valery began to move his head up and down, sucking as he did so, and keeping a firm grasp around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Boris grunted occasionally and Valery could feel his thighs clenching as though Boris was trying to stop himself from thrusting into his mouth. The salty taste of Boris’ fluid was getting stronger and he relished it, grinding himself into the mattress helplessly. His jaw ached, his neck burned, but he couldn’t stop. He unwrapped his fingers from Boris’ cock and instead cupped Boris’ sac and squeezed gently, fascinated with the heaviness of it. He had noted the differences between them from the beginning, Boris having larger testicles than him was not a shock, but he had never felt them before and it was unexpectedly arousing to have them cupped in his hand like this. Boris’ self control faltered suddenly and he thrust up into Valery’s mouth a little too hard and Valery felt himself choking. 

He pulled his mouth off Boris, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the feeling of having his throat breeched and his embarrassment at his perceived failure. Boris’ hand grasped his and the apology died on his tongue as Boris squeezed it.

“Valera, fuck, sorry. Don’t stop.” He whispered thickly, and Valery was powerless to disobey. He lowered his head again, for once unwilling to give himself a chance to overthink things, and wrapped his lips around the thickness of Boris’ cock and bobbed his head steadily, returning the hand to the base of it to protect himself from Boris’ rapidly decreasing control over his body. He knew that tone of voice, knew that Boris was close and he needed to make the other man come. His own cock throbbed neglected against the mattress and still trapped in his briefs. His balls ached, the pain in his jaw and neck returned immediately, his back protested at the position he was in, but nothing else mattered but Boris’ pleasure anymore. He kept his tongue pressed against the underside of Boris’ head, and freed his hand from Boris’ to slide a thumb over the wrinkled skin of Boris’ sac and rest it on the spot Boris had used to bring him so much pleasure. He pressed lightly, hoping desperately he was getting this right. Boris hissed out a curse and he was afraid suddenly that he’d hurt him somehow, but Boris whispered his name and it was impossible to miss the want in the other man’s tone. He pressed again, a little more confidently, and more of Boris’ fluid leaked out onto his tongue.

“I want to come in your mouth, Valera. My Valera,”

Valery stifled a moan on the cock in his mouth. In his youth, he had occasionally tasted his own release, imagining what it would be like to pleasure another man with his mouth like this and feel him explode upon his tongue. The realities of who he was, along with the risks of having deviant inclinations in the Soviet Union soon destroyed any belief that he would experience anything other than fantasy, and it eventually became too painful to even allow himself that. It had been a very long time since Valery had let himself want, and since Boris had entered his life, it was as though decades of long-suppressed desire had come bubbling to the surface. Boris had smashed through decades of carefully built walls without even trying and brought out this forgotten part of him. A jolt of pleasure shot through him at the thought of making Boris come for him like this. Of Boris being the first man he would taste like this.

Valery sucked harder, grabbing Boris’ hand and placing it on his head in parallel to their last time together, and returned his thumb to it’s previous position. He pressed in again, hearing Boris’ breathing change and feeling fingers tighten in his hair.

“Fuck, Valera, fuck. I’m close, fuck,”

Nothing existed now but the two of them, nothing mattered but pushing Boris over the edge. He flicked his tongue against Boris’ frenulum, pressed his thumb in harder still, and drew him in deeply. He felt Boris’ balls tighten further. The hand not in his hair gripped his shoulder hard enough to bruise. And then a choked grunt and suddenly his mouth was flooded with Boris’ bitter release. He could hear Boris hissing out his name and nothing had ever sounded sweeter. He couldn’t move his head, Boris was holding him in place, all he could do was swallow frantically and try not to choke overmuch as Boris’ hips twitched. He ground his own cock against the bed desperately seeking relief, and then he was coming too, moaning sordidly around Boris’ cock and pulsing into his briefs like a teenager. 

After a few more gentle thrusts and a final spurt of fluid in his mouth, Boris pulled his head free and slapped at the hand on his balls, clearly feeling overstimulated and Valery savoured the feeling of pride at how wrecked Boris looked. Boris’ eyes, though tired, drilled into him with intensity and the small smile that had been morning on the corner of Valery’s lips died. The air around them felt suddenly heavy. Eyes not leaving his for a moment, Boris tugged at him and Valery moved obediently up Boris’s body and looked down at the serious face below him. Boris smashed their lips together without warning and forced his tongue into Valery’s mouth and in that moment, he felt totally and utterly owned. Alive. He realised that Boris was chasing his own flavour and shuddered at the thought, spent cock twitching weakly in his soiled briefs. The kiss lasted for moments, an eternity, and Boris pulled back.

“Don’t you ever tell me you’re not good at this. Ever. You got that?” He growled. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Valery knew that it would take far more than a stubborn Ukrainian’s post coital demands to make him not struggle with his insecurities, and he doubted honestly that he could ever be the sort of man Boris was. But then Boris was kissing him, and neither the tone of his voice nor the fierceness of the kiss left any room for argument. And Valery found he couldn’t really find it in himself to try.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? For me, this was less sexy and more serious than It’s Late, but I wanted to explore a bit further how I’d characterised them both and their relationship the first time around. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Besides, you wouldn’t be a Valoris shipper if you didn’t like at least a bit of angst and introspection with your porn!
> 
> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
